


Spring

by inanoldhouseinparis



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanoldhouseinparis/pseuds/inanoldhouseinparis
Summary: As soon as the snow started thawing, Jaskier always got antsy.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Spring

As soon as the snow started thawing, Jaskier always got antsy. 

He had spent this winter performing at a court, supplied with every creature comfort he could dream of. Decadent food, luxurious beds, charming company, and endless appreciation for his music. He was spoiled for pleasure, but as the temperature started to climb, his mind started to wander. 

Two weeks until the roads thawed enough to travel. Three weeks of travel. Then however long it took waiting at the inn in the little town Geralt always passed through on his way to the Path from Kaer Morhen. 

He started to prepare. He bought new boots and broke them in. He ordered two new outfits in the latest style for performing, and one hardy outfit for travel. He started going on longer walks and rides to build back up the stamina he had lost during his restful winter. 

His songs started to change too. When he had first arrived in late fall, he had sung, late at night when everyone was tired from dancing, soft ballads about being parted from and missing a loved one. That had earned him a gentle ribbing. _Who was the lady he sang so sweetly about_ , they had asked. _Are we keeping you from her by having you here this winter?_

_Not at all_ , he had lied with a practiced sad smile. _It's unrequited. You see, she’s married._

He was used to lying. After all, who would believe that a bard spent his winter pining after a Witcher?

Now Jaskier sang songs of finding a loved one, of reunion. His patrons gave him indulgent looks. He may be performing for them, but his heart and mind are clearly elsewhere.

As soon as it was warm enough, he packed his bags, thanked his hosts, took his coin, and set out. 

_Are you sure_ , they had asked, _that we can’t tempt you to stay a little longer?_

_No_ , he said, _I must meet my love before I start my yearly circuit_. 

Who would believe how much he looked forward to leaving all the comforts and luxuries of court to travel a weary road with a Witcher?

When Jaskier arrived at the inn, he was expected. They had a standing arrangement, he would perform for his room and board. The village looked forward to his visit every year.

He sang of spring, of love, of warmth. Of eyes like sunshine lighting his days.

_What beautiful imagery_ , his listeners lauded, _to compare the warming of spring to the arrival of a lover._

He smiled and inclined his head to accept their praise, not bothering to correct them.

Who would believe that he loved a Witcher?

Jaskier sat in the window of his room, idly strumming and plucking at his lute as he watches and waits. In the distance, he sees a figure. A man on a horse, his white hair ending any doubt about who it may be.

He left his lute on the room as he ran out to meet him. When Geralt saw him coming, he dismounted his horse to greet him with a hug.

Jaskier felt the strong arms wrap around him and he thought in wonder:

_Who would believe that the Witcher loved him back?_


End file.
